Words
by butterfly1415
Summary: Hate: They never really hated each other. DracoxHarry


**A/N: Saw it around. Loved to do it, it was really fun.**

**Disclaimer; Don't own.**

* * *

**Ice**

Harry hated how Draco's hands were always cold. But he didn't mind as long as Draco warmed his hands in Harry's warm ones.

**Ferret**

After all these years, the word 'ferret' always made Harry think of Draco. And with Ron constantly reminding him of the incident, he couldn't forget, much to Draco's irritation.

**Unspoken**

Before Draco told Harry he loved him, he showed it. And Harry didn't mind that, because Draco always made him feel good.

**Love**

It took years for Draco to say 'I love you', but when he finally did, Harry appreciated it even more because he knew that Draco didn't just say those three word to anyone.

**Bravery**

Many people called Harry brave, or even the bravest man who has ever lived. Harry thought Draco was the bravest man he'd ever known, because he had the courage to go against his parents, his friends, and everyone he knew, just to be with Harry.

**Spy**

Sometimes, Harry could have sworn that Draco had picked up a few things from his Godfather, since Draco seemed to notice plenty of little things Harry didn't.

**Severus**

Harry knew that Severus Snape had meant more to Draco that he ever would to anyone else. He also knew that Draco had meant just as much to the elder man. Not that either of them would ever admit it.

**Accept**

In the beginning, or rather, when Ron found out, he wasn't very accepting. But when he saw how Draco made Harry laugh, like he had at their first year at Hogwarts, before they knew of Voldemort, he decided that ferret boy might just be right for Harry. Besides, this just gave Ron more chances of making fun of him.

**Scars**

Harry loved Draco's pale white skin, and therefore, he winced and felt disgusted with himself every time he saw those even paler scars on his lovers chest, results of an unknown charm in the sixth year.

Harry loved Draco even more because he didn't love him because of his scar.

**Parents**

Draco loved his parents, and they loved him, too, more than anything. That was why they accepted Harry, even though Lucius had asked if Draco was planning something.

**Family**

Harry had never had his own family, but he felt at home at the Weasley's. When he had been younger, he had dreamed of having a big family, but now he was just fine with it being him and Draco. They could always adopt, if they wanted children. No one would say no to Harry Potter.

**Labels**

If anyone understood why Harry was so sick of his labels, it was Draco, seeing as neither of them had chosen them.

**Duty**

After rescuing The Wizarding World, Harry thought he had done what they could ask of him, and instead of marrying some nice girl and having lots of kids, he moved in with Draco, and had loud sex in public places.

**Arguments**

Harry and Draco fought quite a lot, but that was how they were. They were just grateful that they weren't like Ron and Hermione. Besides, makeup-sex is always the best.

**Hate**

They never really hated each other.

**Mother**

Lily had given up her life for Harry, and Draco knew his mother would do the same. She almost had. And seeing Harry without a mother just made him appreciate her even more.

**Affection**

It took Draco a while to grow accustomed to being touched affectionately. He had only known of pats on the back, and the rough, passionate touches he had shared with both guys and girls during sex on his time on Hogwarts.

**Opposites/Alike**

On the outside, they might be opposites, Harry was tanned, Draco pale, Harry had messy dark hair, Draco pale blond that always was in place. But on the inside, especially after the war, they were more alike than anyone would have thought.

**Whiskey**

They met on a bar, after the war, when Draco was ordering a whiskey, and Harry was sitting there, head in his hands. Draco never regretted buying a whiskey for him, even though it was with the last money he had.

**Shame**

At first, Draco was a bit ashamed over his sexuality, when he first discovered it. But when he met Harry, and had rough drunk sex with him, he couldn't be more glad that he was attracted to blokes.

**Adventurers**

Thanks to Harry, Draco found that Muggles really weren't that bad. It could be almost exciting, trying some of their things.


End file.
